


Another Time

by nightwingingit



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Cute, Dimension Travel, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24203767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwingingit/pseuds/nightwingingit
Summary: Timkon Week Day 6 and 7: Canon Au/Coffee shop/Bakery; Time Travel---Tim just nods as he puts on an apron, hanging on a wall, he sees his brothers were wearing.  It was a black apron, with the simple yet elegant logo “Wayne Co” in white at the chest and large seam-line pockets at the hips and front.“No biting words today?  Someone’s in a good mood.” Jason teases, “After Dick and I went through all that trouble to get you and that dough boy together you could at least throw me a bone.”Dough boy?Tim remembers the hickeys and can’t help but fidget embarrassed.  Who was this dough boy that this Tim had been set up with?!---Tim finds he's body swapped with a Tim Drake of another universe and tries his best to fit in.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 36
Kudos: 288





	1. Chapter 1

Tim awakens lazily. He yawns and stretches his arms above his head. Judging by the light entering the room it’s well into the evening.

Wait a second.

His window was on the other side.

Tim sits up abruptly. He’s not in his room. He turns his head looking around. It's a small room but it’s a dark green color, one he would choose himself. The bed frame is a dark wood, not the sleek black he’s used to but not something far off from his taste either, matching the desk and mirror on the wall above it. 

The room is a bit of a mess, but not with Tim’s normal comic books and snacks but with plain paper and writing that looks like it’s written by, yep Tim see’s the ink and feather pen on the desk.

Observing he also sees a large antique camera on the desk as well.

It's like… what his room would look like if he lived during some weird medieval period.

He swings his feet to the side and gets out of the bed. He’s in different clothes as well. Not his blue boxers but an off white nightgown shirt that was, yes very soft, but was almost see through.

He saw a grey robe hanging on the door.

Okay then.

He grabs it and puts it on before gearing himself up and opening the door.

It’s… a house alright. It looks well lived in though. The white wood looks clean, the furniture simple yet homey, somehow feeling familiar. 

He walks around cautiously. Scoping out the house he sees there is a large painting that looks like him, Dick, Jason, Damian, and Bruce on the wall. They wore suits and Tim could tell right away they were not in the sleek style of their more modern time. 

There was a bathroom, Tim thanks god indoor plumbing has been invented here, as well as a gas stove. Doesn’t seem like electricity is widespread though.

  
  


Tim can hear noises of talking, vehicles moving on a road, as well as kids playing out the front door. He peeks out the window to an unpaved road. Across from the street is a quaint sleekly decorated coffee shop reading “Wayne Co”, next to it is another building labeled, “Martha’s Home Bakery”. Both are very busy, and Tim realizes it must be lunch time.

Turning back to the house a note and a newspaper are on the small dining table. In neat handwriting Tim knows as Dick’s he reads, “Hey Tim, didn’t wake you up this morning because I know you had a long night last night.” with a winking face. Tim frowns. What does that mean?

He continues to read, “But come over to the coffee shop after you wake up? I’ll need you to cover me in the evening. Thanks!”

Next to the note is a newspaper. He opens it and looks through. He doesn’t think he’s in his dimension but he does think even if he is in another dimension he has to be in some sort of past. He could also be dreaming but it would be safer to assume dimension travel unless proven otherwise.

The paper says 1890 but that honestly doesn’t tell Tim much since, again, it’s not his timeline, and the content of the paper is bland at best. Just gossip mostly. 

He weighs his options and decides the best way to handle this is to go along with it.

He goes back to his room. As he changes he is confronted with the fact that he hasn’t been transported here himself but must have traded consciousnesses with this Tim. He can tell with the lack of scars as well as the lack of toned muscle he works so hard to keep on his, now obviously, thin form. He also notices the hickeys along his neck and shoulder then running along his abdomen and blushes. Trying not to stare at them as if he were invading this Tim’s privacy.

He puts on what he hopes is appropriate clothes, a button up black shirt and dark brown slacks, he grabs a faded grey cap that was a bit puffy for his liking but covered his bedhead and then found his wallet at his bedside and slipped it into his pocket.

He couldn’t help but feel naked still without a cell phone and he couldn’t find the key to the house but sighing in defeat he headed out towards Wayne Co, assuming that was the coffee shop Dick was talking about.

When Tim comes in through the front He’s immediately bombarded with Dick shouting, “You’re finally up! Thank god! Get your apron on already!” 

Dick looked… very Dick-like. Again without as much muscle but, to Tim’s chagrin, still looked lean and muscular in a way that someone who did gymnastics regularly did. His hair was long, in a ponytail Tim recognizes his own Dick wore for a short while years ago. 

He thinks Dick would have dragged him over the counter if he didn’t have two trays in each hand with five mugs on each.

“Sorry!” Tim says as he sees Damian glaring at him from behind the register counter and Jason motioning for him to follow him with a twitch of his head towards the back.

He heads over.

“Took you long enough brat. I played along with Dick letting you sleep in today but you’re going to work twice as hard to make up for it. Also you’re cleaning and locking up, tonight.” Jason tells him crossing his arms.

Jason is just as Jason-like as ever. His hair is the same and so is his overly muscular stature. Is he really the only one who didn’t work out in this timeline?! He’s a bit tanner than his own Jason though and he looks older as well.

Tim just nods as he puts on an apron, hanging on a wall, he sees his brothers were wearing. It was a black apron, with the simple yet elegant logo “Wayne Co” in white at the chest and large seam-line pockets at the hips and front.

“No biting words today? Someone’s in a good mood.” Jason teases, “After Dick and I went through all that trouble to get you and that dough boy together you could at least throw me a bone.”

Dough boy?

Tim remembers the hickeys and can’t help but fidget embarrassed. Who was this dough boy that this Tim had been set up with?!

Of course he couldn’t ask.

“Oh ho ho!” Jason continues, “That blush!”

“Shut up!” Tim turns away from his brother as he passes by him and meets Damian behind the counter.

Damian is the only one who looks basically exactly the same, “What the hell are you doing? I’ve got the counter, you go make this drink.” He shoves a piece of paper into his hands.

“Ah… okay.” Although Tim knows how to make most of them, having loved coffee his whole life and having worked in a coffee shop for a quick time undercover, he still stumbles and messes up more often than he believes he should.

“God, Tim…” Jason finally says, when Tim accidentally puts in the wrong kind of milk in a drink. Apparently Jason is a coffee brewer as well as the main one that makes bakery items and the snack foods they serve here. Tim regrets to think that he’s the one who’s supposed to know most about the coffee, and apologizes internally to the Tim he’s inhabiting, “Go get lunch with Dick and get your head on straight.”

“T-Thanks.” It’s a late lunch. Tim believes they always take late lunch though because the shop wouldn’t be able to stay open during that time without all four of them working. 

“But I want to take lunch with Dick!” He hears Damian complain.

“Sorry, Kid, you’ve got to hold the fort down with Jason.” Said man says as he wraps an arm around Tim and leads him to the back.

Although Dick was running around serving people he still had the grace and easy likeable attitude Dick was known for and that put Tim at ease. 

Tim follows Dick’s lead and takes off his apron. Tim silently pats himself on the back for his choice of dress. Dick is almost wearing the same thing.

They walk over to the bakery next door, “Oh it’s the Wayne boys!” A very familiar elderly woman beams at them.

It’s Martha Kent. Tim has no idea why he hadn’t put it together, the bakery was named ‘Martha’s Home Bakery’! Well Tim supposes since it was right next to Wayne Co he actually thought it more likely they owned this store too. Bruce’s mother’s name was also Martha, although he’s not sure if Martha Wayne ever baked.

“Hey Ma’am! Whatcha got on the menu today?” Dick asked.

“A warm potato stew.” She says kindly.

“We’ll take it and two loaves as well, thank you!” Dick hands her the cash as they take their seats.

It really is a nice little bakery. Martha Kent decorates with lots of greenery and flowers as well as warm colors of red and orange. There’s even a calico cat lounging in the sunlight next to the window somehow adding perfectly to the aesthetic.

It seems they are a bakery and not a restaurant but do serve a special lunch each day that goes well with their baked goods.

“So how was last night?” Dick asks conspiratorially as they sit. There’s a piping hot tea kettle placed at their table. Dick fills both of their cups.

“Um…” Tim really doesn’t know what to say. Obviously something happened?! But what and with whom Tim has no idea. He’s embarrassed to think that it has to do with him sleeping with someone from the hickeys and other things.

Dick won’t let him back out, “It was… good?” he sounds like he’s asking more than saying.

This doesn’t deter Dick away, “Tell me about it! Don’t clam up now! I deserve more! I helped you two get together!”

Tim is stuck again and stalls by taking a sip of his tea, “Ah… the tea is good.”

“Tiiiiim!” Dick moans, then his face suddenly perks, his eyes moving from Tim to someone behind him, “Here comes your dough boy now!”

Dough boy. There it was again. The same thing Jason said. Tim guesses it makes sense since this guy works at a bakery.

The bakery Martha owned. The bakery that Clark Kent’s mother owned. 

And also-

Wait. This meant the dough boy was-

“Hey Tim! Dick!” He hears before he turns to see that, yes, it was in fact, his very best friend, whom he’s had a crush on for a very very long time, Conner Kent.

Conner… Tim tries to wrap his head around all of this.

He… with Conner?!

Conner here was a bit more burly than his own. It was strange to him that Conner could look more muscular than he already did in his dimension. Tim could see them bulging under his white apron, t-shirt and slacks. He had some stubble in his chin and sides, unlike the way Conner is now in his time clean shaven, he had that stupidly handsome smirk he loved so much, and god he had some flour on his nose.

It was a little like a… fever dream.

Tim felt his brain literally switch off as his mind just swam around in a cloud of embarrassment.

“I think you broke Tim.” Dick commented slyly as Conner set down their soup and bread, “Last night must have been amazing.”

Conner looks at Dick and then at Tim. Color comes to his cheeks as he scratches his cheek, “Ah… um…”

Dick can’t help but look back and forth between them and then takes a spoonful of his soup and continues to watch as if it were an enrapturing television show.

“Hey, Tim.” Conner says again, as he slips his hand into Tim’s that was slack on the counter and then picks it up and kisses Tim’s side of their intertwined hands.

Tim makes a startled strangled noise. He feels like he’s having an out of body experience.

“You two are soooooo cute.” Dick says as he bites his bread.

“Heh, um, thanks.” Conner says as he backs away, “I’ll see you after work?”

Words still fail Tim, actually all function has been short circuited.

“Tim's actually closing the shop today.” Dick says in his stead.

“Oh, I’ll come by and help then.” Conner tells Tim.

Dick swoons at the chivalry making Conner shy again.

“I have to get back to work but it was nice seeing you both. Tim, Dick.” He nods at both of them as he heads back to the kitchen.

Tim feels like he can slowly start to breathe again.

Maybe he really was dreaming?

Dick pinches his cheek hard.

“Eeaow!” Tim shouts finally snapping out of his trance.

Okay not a dream then.

Dick pats his cheek apologetically after, “This is very amusing and all but you can’t zone out your whole lunch break. Eat up, Timbo. Make sure you eat everything.”

Tim rolls his eyes but obediently starts eating. His brain was now racing a mile a minute. 

He knows he needs to think about getting back home but… at the same time he’s so flustered about this thing with Conner he can’t seem to think about anything else at the moment.

And if he’s here… then where is that other Tim? What is he doing?!

  
  
  


\---

  
  
  


Tim awakens lazily. He yawns and stretches his arms above his head. Judging by the light entering the room it’s well into the evening.

Wait a second.

His window was on the other side.

Tim sits up abruptly. He’s not in his room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes there are now 4 chapters because every time I revise I extend a portion of the fic and now its better as a 4 parter. Which I guess is a good thing.

Tim awakens lazily. He yawns and stretches his arms above his head. Judging by the light entering the room it’s well into the evening.

Wait a second.

His window was on the other side.

Tim sits up abruptly. He’s not in his room. He turns his head looking around. It's a large room, with white walls but with black and red designs, Tim thinks it looks sleek and great, just his taste if he was being honest. The bed frame is a sleek black metal, The chandelier on the ceiling is in the shape of a large white bird, so sleek and gorgeous in design Tim is in awe for a moment. He wishes he could have that in his room. There’s a lounging area with black couches and a screen on the wall. There’s a black desk that matches his bed frame on the other side with devices on it he doesn’t recognize.

For how gorgeous the room design is, it is a bit of a mess. Tim doesn’t recognize the flimsy brightly colored reading material on the floor. There’s plastic bags with chips inside as well as mugs laying around as well. He somehow feels like all of this is similar to his own room somehow.

It's like… what his room would look like if he lived during some weird futuristic time.

Tim can’t really wrap his head around all of this.

Suddenly a small device lights up on the nightstand next to him and starts screeching an incredibly unpleasant noise. 

“Ah!” He jumps away from it. His elbow hits the nightstand on the other side of the bed as he tumbles over onto the shiny hardwood floor knocking another device over and suddenly the screen on the wall is moving and also screaming at him! 

Tim jumped and then hid behind the sofa, between the couch and the bed he was trapped.

Oh god. What in the world was going on?!

“Put your hands up!” He hears followed by very loud crashing noises.

Tim feels his panic rising, clenching at his bare chest. Who was here?! He didn’t recognize the voice! Suddenly he was aware that he wasn’t even wearing anything except some shorts!

“Dick?! Jason?! Dami?!” He screams, “This isn’t funny guys!” 

Then he thinks this couldn’t possibly be a prank and he must be kidnapped or something making him even more paranoid, “Someone! Help me! Conner!”

  
  


Only moments later he hears a loud crash of something coming through the window.

Oh god what now?!

“Tim?!” 

Oh! 

“Conner!” Tim shouts as he jumps out from behind the couch into his arms. 

Conner takes in his best friend’s shaking form and looks around bracing and ready to fight but after a quick scan he realizes no one else was in Tim’s penthouse.

“Tim?” Conner asks. 

Tim really didn’t break down or get scared often so he was quite a bit worried. He wouldn’t look up from his chest though. He was even still only wearing his boxers.

Blushing but determined Conner hoisted his friend so he could wrap his legs around his waist. Tim complied and wrapped his arms around his shoulders as well, hanging on to him tightly. 

Conner swallowed down his nervousness at having his long time crush clinging to him and grabbed the remote to turn off the blaring television and then swiped Tim’s blaring phone alarm off.

He sits on the bed with Tim in his lap and rubs his back.

Tim breathes a sigh of relief finally when all the noises have stopped and all he can hear is Conner’s heartbeat in his ear for a while, “Are we safe now?”

“I guess?” He doesn’t really know what to say but he’s glad he came, “I told you I’d come anytime you called.”

Tim is a bit embarrassed now but… ever since yesterday when Conner and he… started going out, he’s felt light as air around him and so comfortable with him. Finally taking his head out of Conners chest he gives him a warm kiss, “Thanks.”

“No prob?” Conner’s voice rises at the end when their lips part.

Did Tim just… kiss him?!

Those lips he was now staring at… they were just on his?!

Tim’s face went from comfortably content as he smiled at him to stoic as he jumped away from him, “You’re not Conner!”

“Tim?” He also jumps to his feet at his quick change of mood and Tim quickly scurries behind the couch his whole body is red and his heart is beating like crazy, “Don’t come near me! Pervert!” 

Conner’s face twists up, “Wh-what?! Pervert?! I- YOU kissed ME!”

“You were pretending to be Conner!” Tim accused. The Conner he knew had stubble and wasn’t as lean. Tim would know his Conner anywhere! Especially after… after last night when they…

Tim couldn’t help but squirm thinking about it.

He kissed someone that wasn’t Conner right after they’d...

“I AM Conner!” He tried to take a step forward.

“No you’re not!” Tim grabs a sofa pillow and hugs the huge thing to his chest to cover himself and throws the other at him, “Stay back!”

“Okay, okay…” Conner raises his hands in defeat, “Um… I think we need to call your family…”

  
  


\---

Conner had convinced Tim to put on some clothes before his brothers got there. He didn’t want them thinking he did anything… indecent. Especially not after Tim himself called him a p-pervert and ESPECIALLY after that embarrassing talking to he got from Jason that one time…

Instantly he thought about the kiss and shook his head, no no! He couldn’t think about that just yet. Something was wrong with Tim. That comes first.

Tim hadn’t let him get closer but he was able to throw over to him some sweatpants and a T-shirt.

He wanted to give him the Superboy one he saw in his drawer, he would not think about why he has that right now, but again he didn’t want his brothers to think something weird so he gave him his oversized NASA shirt right next to it.

“Timbo?” Dick asked, coming in through the front door. 

They hadn’t come in uniform. It was daytime and Tim was in his own apartment.

“Timbalina?” Jason’s voice called.

Damian came but didn’t say anything. His arms crossed in annoyance.

Conner led them to Tim’s room where he still remained crouching behind the couch.

“Timmy, we’re here.” Dick says coming in first.

“Dick?” Tim asks hesitantly.

“In the flesh, little bird.” he smiles but gives Conner a glance.

All he’d said was Tim was acting weird and didn’t seem to recognize him.

Tim’s eyes were as sharp as ever when he said, “You’re not Dick! Where’s Conner, Dick, Jason and Damian?! What have you done with them and why did you bring me here?!”

Damian rolls his eyes while Jason whistles and says, “Ooohh boy, replacement has really lost it this time.”

“Tim.” Dick says steadily, “I am going to ask you a series of questions. Answer them as best you can. I’ll answer any questions you have afterwards. Sound good?”

Tim gave him an untrusting glare, “You haven’t hurt them, right?”

“We haven’t hurt anyone. I promise.” Dick tells him.

“O-okay…” Tim concedes.

\---

“He’s from a different dimension.” Jason says, “No wonder. Didn’t think the brat could get more wimpy than normal.”

Dick, Conner, and Tim give him sharp glares so hard Jason had to respond.

“Jesus, forgot I was talking to the Tim defence squad. Sooorry.” He rolls his eyes.

Conner shakes his head, “But that can’t be. His body is the same.”

The brothers look to him and then to Tim.

Jason smirked, “How do you know that?”

Conner blubbered, “N-Nothing um! I just saw he had the same scars as normal… someone who has lived the life he says he does wouldn’t have those scars.”

Jason still wouldn’t let up his leering, making Conner uncomfortable and Tim watch with interest.

“Hmm…” Dick says, “Mind swap then? A switch of consciousness?”

“Most likely.” Damian chimes in.

Tim looked down at himself and then into the full length mirror in Tim’s room. He sees the light scars marking his whole body. It slightly disturbs him. What specifically has the other Tim done to get all of them? It must have been because this Tim was a crime fighter just as his brothers had broadly explained to him. 

He can’t help but also notice his toned muscle. He never had a reason to work out, he didn’t care much for exercising, but now looking at himself he thinks he should really also work on getting muscle like this. It looked good. He wonder’s how his Conner would react to him and gets embarrassed by his own thoughts.

“Ggrrrrrraarh” Tim’s stomach growled loudly. Tim looked down in surprise as if his body had betrayed him, “Sorry!”

Dick laughed and Jason stood, “Okay, we better grab some lunch. Knowing Tim, who knows how long it’s been since he’s eaten.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Ggrrrrrraarh” Tim’s stomach growled loudly. Tim looked down in surprise as if his body had betrayed him, “Sorry!”

Dick laughed and Jason stood, “Okay, we better grab some lunch. Knowing Tim, who knows how long it’s been since he’s eaten.”

“Tch, like Drake would have anything to eat in this barren slum.” Damian said.

“Come on. We’ll go to the restaurant down the street.” Dick shuffles them out as Conner stands there awkwardly and Tim remains in the corner.

“I didn’t get to ask any questions.” Tim said, very similar to a small child that didn’t get the toy they wanted at the store.

“We’ll answer them once we get you a warm meal.” Dick tells him holding out his hand to him, “Come on.”

Conner doesn’t know what to do, “Maybe I should go-” 

“No!” Tim shouts, reaching out and grabbing onto Conner’s hand before Dick can say anything.

He tries but he can’t hold a surprised but happy, “Heh, Looks like you’re coming,” to the baffled Superboy as Dick himself retracts his offered hand.

Dick walks out of Tim’s room and Tim looks down at his hand in Conners. This Conners.

He knows he’s not the same as his own but even still. If the things they were saying were true then he was a parallel universe’s version of him. And somehow Tim just felt more comfortable with him around.

He pulls it out immediately though because Tim was a stranger to him and that may make him uncomfortable, “I’m sorry!”

Shaking his head, Conner says, “It’s all good.”

Conner takes his hand again and they follow his brothers out.

Tim can’t believe what he’s being told. He owns the whole building himself. Apparently he’d built a penthouse on the top floor of a theater. 

Wow, that was something.

His home even had a thing called an elevator where you push a button and it moves you to the floor you want to go to. Tim had three floors and a basement. THREE FLOORS AND A BASEMENT!

What did he do with that much space?!

As the elevator moved he tried to act as casually as the others but he didn't think he was fooling anyone when they all glanced at his little jump when it started, Conner definitely noticed how he squeezed his hand tighter.

They walk to the restaurant and Tim can’t help but gawk. The buildings were huge! There were lights and images that glowed, weird contraptions all around mixed with normal things, like bikes. He jumped away and hid behind Conner when the first car raced by. 

They explained that as long as he stayed on the sidewalk he wouldn’t be run over by the metal contraption.

Motorized vehicles were just getting popular in his world but they still looked completely different and definitely didn’t go so fast.

“Oh my gosh!” Tim pointed to the sky, “What’s that?”

Conner smiles at the wonder in Tim’s eyes, “That’s an airplane.”

Tim asked about almost everything. Even Jason answered him and Damian kept quiet instead of jabbing at him for not knowing things.

He did get frustrated a bit with their answers though because the boys couldn’t exactly explain things such as how the mechanics of a stoplight worked to the detail Tim would have liked.

Although it was wonderful Tim breathed a sigh of relief when they reached the restaurant. The loud and fast cars still kept him on edge.

“This place is so strange.” Tim said, sinking down into his chair beside the others.

Dick gave him a sympathetic look, “We’ll help you through it and get you back home soon.”

“Thank you.” Tim says honestly, “I want to go home but all of this,” he gestured to everything and again it was so cute because they were just in a run down little diner, “is incredible!”

“Would you like to order?” The waitress asked, coming up to them.

Everyone ordered their burger combinations but when it reached Tim’s turn he looked at them lost.

“Get him a double with a coke and fries.” Jason says.

The waitress nods and leaves.

“You don’t have burgers where you’re from, kid?” He takes a toothpick and sticks it in his teeth.

He shakes his head. He seems to not have a lot of things this future had. He hates not knowing things but he also loves learning so he can’t be too irritated with himself.

“You know my order?” Tim asks instead.

Jason flusters while Dick pats him on the back happily, “Aww that’s so cute, Jay.”

“So you have more questions?” Conner asks, sensing Tim’s discomfort at not being informed about things he wants to be informed about after already having asked so many questions.

Tim feels thankful. He didn’t want to have to bring it up again, “Um… the technology here is really much more advanced than in my world. Can I ask more about it?”

“Of course.” Dick says understanding as he ever is, “What do you want to know about first?”

“That” Tim points to the screen in the corner, “What is it?”

Damian can’t help but openly snicker and Jason smacks his head.

Tim does look like he’s having a bit of a hard time, now that his initial awe-struck wonder has worn down a bit. Dick’s grateful that at least Jason knows as well how difficult it is for Tim to ask anyone questions. The kid prides himself on his ability to be independent and just know things.

“Okay, well, that’s what we call a Television or a TV.” Dick starts, “There are different images we can watch on it, sometimes news, sometimes sports, sometimes stories acted out, among other things.”

Tim listens intently and with encouragement asks more with stars in his eyes marveling at the technological advances of this world and they do their best to keep up with him.

“Here you go,” the waitress puts their plates on the table.

Tim is ravenous. The food smells amazing but there are no utensils so he watches everyone else. But as glances around he sees that they’re watching him and then he diverts his eyes down at his food again embarrassed.

They look at each other and then pick up their own burgers and bite into them. They all wanted to see Tim’s first bite so bad that they all forgot he didn’t know how to eat it.

They had set up the fries all together in the middle of the table. Dick takes a fry with his hand, dips it in ketchup and eats it, Damian sips his drink from his cup.

Tim finally lifts the burger to his mouth and takes a bite, “Mmmmm!” he moans and then devours the rest so quickly Dick was going to say something but decided to just hand him his drink afterwards.

Tim took it thankfully.

“Do you even have soda where you’re from?” Damian couldn’t help but ask, trying to take in his expression when drinking.

“Of course we do.” Tim answered, “This one tastes so good though!”

Tim watched Jason take a fry and he copied, dipping it into the ketchup and watched as Jason just stuck the whole thing in his mouth.

He stared at it for a second but decided the burger was so good he might as well. He moaned after the salty sweet treat touched his taste buds.

Dick crooned at him like a doting mother and grabbed a fry, dipping it and then offering it to him. He was so happy he ate it right from his hand.

“I’ve never seen the brat eat so much.” Jason commented, hand feeding Tim another dipped fry himself.

Realizing what he was doing after eating Jason’s fry, Tim sat back and took a swig of his drink, “I-I can eat by myself!” he stuttered.

“We know,” Dick just says laughing.

Suddenly he remembered a time back at the bakery. Tim was sitting on the counter and Conner had just finished frying his favorite mini donuts.

He had kept reaching for them but Conner kept them out of his grasp. He grabbed one and put it to Tims mouth and he had promptly eaten it.

Satisfied Tim ate another offered donut, and then another until he realized what he was doing with his, then, best friend.

“I-I can eat by myself!” He’d shouted flustered, refusing the next offered donut.

Conner smiled at him and gave him the bag of donuts, “I know,” he licked the sugar off his fingers that he’d just used to grab the donuts for him and Tim stared a little too long in stunned silence.

“You okay?” Conner, this Conner, asked, snapping him back into reality.

Tim suddenly didn’t feel hungry anymore and nodded, “Yeah, I just…”

Conner took his hand and Dick hummed sympathetically and says, “We’ll get you home Timmy. You don’t have to worry about a thing.”

Tim felt a little better as everyone gave him reassuring looks.

This weird place was wonderful and amazing but honestly he really really wanted to go home. 

  
  


\---

  
  
  


Tim doesn’t know why he’s so surprised that they only stay open until 5pm. Electricity wasn’t wired here yet. People still rose early and closed shop early.

Still it was tiring closing up by himself. He knows he shouldn’t complain though because his brothers had let him take the whole morning off and take the first lunch shift off.

Dick and Damian had gone to some play. Jason said vaguely that he had something else to do and left after his lunch.

He hears the back door open as he’s wiping the tables and naturally tenses.

He silently stalks towards the back of the shop.

“Tim?” 

Oh. 

“Conner!” Tim’s head pops out from behind the cabinet, “Hey. Thanks for co-”

Conner grabs him around the waist and pulls him close, “-ming?!”

A passionate kiss that has Tim tingling down to his toes. At first he’s so shocked he instinctively relaxes into the touch and the warm inviting mouth before his brain kicks in and Tim squeaks weakly before he can push himself away.

He turned around trying to compose himself, although Conner’s arms are still wrapped around his waist. 

For one he totally kissed his crush. He wasn’t him but… but it was basically him!

But also for two it wasn’t him! This was a completely different Conner! It wasn’t the Conner he had a crush on no matter how similar!

But also just like earlier he felt bad for kissing the other Conner because the other Tim probably wouldn’t like that would he?!

He knows he wouldn’t like the other Tim kissing Conner.

Oh no! 

Don’t think about that!

But he had thought about it and now he can’t stop.

Conner wouldn’t…

But he’s not with Conner so why should it even bother him?!

No wait it was still his body so if the other him kissed him then it would actually be him right?!

That also meant if he kissed this Conner then it should be okay since it was the other Tim’s body right?!

But still he couldn’t help the jealous feeling swirling inside him thinking about the other Tim with his own Conner.

Talk about freaking out!

“You’re so cute getting all shy, even after last night.” Conner holds him close from behind and Tim can’t stand the amount of embarrassment he’s felt within the last six or so hours. He’s really at his limit!

Tim musters all of his will power and pulls away, “Ah… we have to finish cleaning up.”

Conner follows behind him and luckily Conner doesn’t try anything more as they finish washing the dishes.

He listens to the other boy as he tells him about his day, waking up early to bake bread and working in the kitchen.

Conner blows some bubbles at him and Tim can’t help but laugh at his antics.

The soft daylight streams into the shop and it looks peaceful. For a moment Tim lets himself smile and thinks about how nice and simple this life was. 

Everyone had been really nice to him. Even Damian was surprisingly kind when he messed up so many orders. He thinks it's because all of his brothers think he’s either feeling a little under the weather or head over heels out of it in love with Conner and that also really just makes their light hearted teasing really too much to handle. 

“You seem different today.” Conner says offhandedly and that comment almost gets Tim to drop the last plate.

“W-why do you say that?” Tim asks. 

“I don’t know.” Conner says, gently putting his hand in Tims, “Your eyes are different.”

Oh? Tim wouldn’t put it past Conner to realize actually.

Should he just tell him? It would help him avoid any more awkward situations. Tim also kind of doesn’t want to because he… kind of likes it. The way Conner touches him so freely, how he talks to him so sweetly, and how he… looks at him.

He has to tell him. He feels too guilty towards the other Tim. All of these loving acts were for him.

“I have to tell you something.” Tim squeezes his hands in his, “I’m not-”

“Crash!” the front window of the shop shattered.

There goes the moment.

Tim crouches into a fighting stance.

Two guys are going at it. Well one guy is throwing punches while the other dodges.

Wait. He knows the guy dodging, that dusty blond hair and that long brown trench coat, it had to be him.

Constantine! 

“Hey!” Tim yells just as Dick, Damian, and Jason run in from the front door.

“What the hell is going on?!” Jason shouts.

“You dare damage our store?!” Damian roars.

“Tim! You okay?!” Dick asks, seeing him across the room.

“Oh hey, mates! What familiar faces! Although I guess only I know you and you don’t know me.” Constantine says as he gets a good punch in and then grabs a rope out of his trench coat and ties him up, “Oh, well. Not like I’ll be seeing you all again if I can help it. Just gonna wrap this up and get outta your hair.”

He conjures up a portal and is about to step through when Tim yells, “Constantine, wait!”

Constantine has one foot halfway through the portal before he stops, “How do you know my name, kid?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New development?!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I say 'this dimensions Tim' 'this dimensions Conner' so many times in this fic. I'm really sorry. That part was really difficult ;-_-

Constantine had the man tied to a table as they sat at their own, “So you’re saying you mind swapped with this Tim?”

Tim nods as he glances at his brother and Conner all making faces at him like he’s a crazy person.

All he can do is shrug and give them a cheeky grin, “Sorry for not telling you guys sooner?”

“Ooohh boy, kids really lost it this time.” Jason rubs his face in his hands.

“Timmy are you okay?” Dick asks concern etched in his face.

“I’m okay.” Tim reassures him, then turns to Constantine, “Can you please help me out?”

Constantine rolls his eyes, “Like I have a choice here. Can’t leave a cute kid like you here. If your family ever found out I did it would be my head.”

Tim sighs in relief, “Thanks.”

Constantine is getting things ready. He throws the man he has tied up into a portal and closes it. When he asks about him Constantine says it’s not important and changes the subject. 

At least the portals have everyone believing Tim a little bit more.

He clears the middle of the shop of tables and chairs so he can draw a circle.

“What the hell is he doing?” Damian complains.

“I still don’t understand,” Dick says, “So you’re not our Tim? His mind is in your body in your dimension?”

“I know it’s a lot to take in.” Tim says, “But you don’t have to worry. I’m sure your Tim is safe. My brothers probably already found out about him already and are helping him out. Um, that being said, sorry for not telling you sooner.”

“No wonder you sucked so bad today.” Damian said, “I knew it couldn’t have just been because of that dough boy.”

“And sorry for screwing up so much in the shop.” Tim sighed.

“It’s all good.” Jason puts a heavy hand on his head and messes up his hair, “You did well for your first time, actually.”

“Timmy…” Dick puts a hand on his cheek, “You must have been so confused. You could have told us. You must have been so stressed taking on all of this alone.”

Tim shakes his head, “It’s okay. This sort of thing happens to us in our universe more frequently than normal honestly.” 

“That’s not the point.” Jason sighed after Dick made a face, “The point is we would have helped you. As best we could at least. You don’t HAVE to take on things by yourself because you have us.”

Dick squeezed his shoulder reassuringly.

Tim let himself take a deep breath and then let it out and looked up at all his brothers, even Damian was giving him that look, “Okay, okay. Thank you.”

Dick comes over and hugs him tightly and Tim lets him and hugs him back, patting his back. These guys were much more vocal about their affections than his own, but maybe it was just that these guys weren’t vigilantes and were just allowed to live civilian lives together.

“Just remember that when you get back home too. Now I think you need to talk to loverboy over there.” Jason motions a thumb towards Conner who had been strangely quiet the whole time. He’s sitting by himself watching Constantine pull out his chalk.

Tim takes a deep breath and goes to sit next to him, “Hey.”

“Hey.” Conner looks up at him and then down.

“Are you mad at me?” Tim asks.

Conner shakes his head, and to Tim’s surprise, takes his hand, “You were about to tell me, right? I can’t blame you for being interrupted, can I?”

Tim lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, “Yeah I was.” 

Conner's thumb rubs over the back of Tims hand as if by muscle memory, “I’m just… worried about him.”

“He’s fine. You’ll get him back. I promise.” Tim commends.

“I kissed you.” Conner says sheepishly.

Tim quickly comments, “Yeah, but I get it! You thought I was your Tim! It was my bad!”

“Your bad?”

“I mean my fault.” Tim tells him, “Plus this is his body so maybe he won’t mind too much? Hopefully?”

“Do you mind though?” Conner asks, still looking innocently guilty, “Kissing me, I mean.”

“No!” Tim nearly shouts, “I don’t mind!”

Oh shit! 

He covered his mouth with his hands, “I mean I- I… the kissing- with you- and the- it was…good?“

“Wait,” Conners eyebrows furrow at his reaction, “There’s a me in your universe, right?”

Tim shakes his head furiously, “Y-yes of course! He’s my best friend!”

“Wait. Just your best friend? You and the other Conner you aren’t-”

“Alrighty, it’s done.” Constantine stands outside of his magic circle and cracks his knuckles.

Tim thanks god for the interruption and stands immediately.

“What are you going to do?” Jason walked up next to him.

Constantine smirks, “Magic.”

He conjures another portal, “I’ll be back with the others. In an hour give or take.”

Tim acknowledges him before he goes, “Thank you, stay safe.”

They wave before he disappears.

Jason whistles impressed, “Does everyone in your universe do that shit?”

Shaking his head no Tim just shrugs, “Only some powerful magic users and some other special cases.”

“Ghrrrrrrrraarh” Tim looked down in surprise as if his body had betrayed him, “Sorry!”

“Oh!” Dick exclaimed standing, “Damian and I brought you dinner!”

\---

They’re back at Tim’s apartment. Dick, Jason, and Damian are all trying to put together clues on how they switched.

Meanwhile, Conner showed Tim how to play video games.

He’s a bit embarrassed now at how he’d first reacted to the televisions. They were really harmless things.

Video games were funner than Tim had initially thought they were going to be and it was amazing that he could control the characters on the television screen using the small remote controller.

“Hey…” Tim says after he’d given up on winning, “Do you miss him?”

Conner set his controller down, “Of course, he’s my best friend.”

“He’s just your best friend?” Tim asked, “But I-”

Kissed you!

“S-sorry!” Tim stutters, “I mean I’m already sorry about that but now I’m even more sorry!”

“No, it’s okay.” Conner waves off sheepishly.

“Do you… like him?” Tim asks, “The other me? I mean the other Tim!”

“Ah…. um…” Conner’s bashful face made Tim feel all warm inside.

He couldn’t wait to see his Conner.

“Because he likes you.” Tim says.

“What?” Conner asks wide-eyed, “How do you know?”

“Because if he’s even remotely like me then he really really likes you!” Tim assures him, “And he doesn’t want to say it because he thinks it’ll ruin your friendship but that’s stupid because you like him too right?!”

“I-I…” Conner looks anywhere except for Tim, “How do you know?”

“Because I just had this conversation with my Conner yesterday!” Tim is shaking his shoulders now, “I mean my yesterday but still!”

“Just because it worked out for you two doesn’t mean it’ll work out for us-”

“Take the chance.” Tim tells him, very seriously, “I… trust you guys to get me back home. When he gets back though you just have to take the chance. I can’t believe we waited so long. You guys shouldn’t either.”

Before Conner can say anything a portal opens between them.

“Hello everyone! Fancy meeting you here!” Constantine greeted stepping out.

Tim’s brothers burst into the living room from Tim’s room, “Constantine!” They all shout in unison with varying degrees of enthusiasm.

“Alright alright calm yourselves. So a pretty little bird in the next dimension over told me about a little mishap happening.” Constantine tells them, “I set up a circle back in the other dimension to try to switch them back. I don’t imagine the lot of you will be very happy staying here and waiting so all of you come along now.”

He gestured back to the portal.

Jason stretched, “God, love when problems just work themselves out.”

Dick giggled at that and gave Constantine a hug, “Oh gosh! Thank you! We were so worried! Does he look well?”

Damian glared at Constantine making him uncomfortable enough to let go of his elder brother but not enough to step back from him, “He’s fine gorgeous! Just waiting for all of you!” 

Jason and Damian went first, Dick followed. Conner couldn’t help but notice how Constantine winked at Dick. 

Conner got up and helped Tim up. Tim was holding tightly to his hand again looking nervous.

“It’s going to be alright. We know him.” Conner reassures.

Tim bobs his head in agreement, as he follows Conner into the portal.

\---

Tim has been done with his meal for half an hour before Constantine is back and with… well everyone who was in the room.

Tim stands as he sees Jason, Damian, then Dick. Dick runs up to him and gives him a hug, Jason ruffles his hair, Damian stands there pretending that he didn’t stay close to him because he missed him.

Then Conner comes through, HIS Conner, and his heart does leaps in his chest, then Tim follows and god it’s weird seeing himself walking around and- and .

They’re hand in hand and Tim bites his lip, an ugly feeling rearing its head.

No. He can’t be jealous! Especially not of himself!

The other Tim’s eyes scan the room and then lock onto Conner sitting next to him. Conner instantly stands and Tim let’s go of his (not HIS but his universes, oh boy this was going to be difficult) Conner’s hand and bounds to him, “Conner!”

His own Conner in turn runs towards him and Tim can’t help but stand and let him swing him around in a bear hug, “Tim!”

Tim is so relieved and lets himself be manhandled and laughs, but when he’s put down they are very aware that the other Tim and Conner are making out like there’s no tomorrow.

Tim looks at his brothers and the other brothers as well and they have identical expressions.

Damians are disgusted, Jasons and Dicks are way too happy and next to them Constantine looks very amused as well.

And now him and Conner are holding each other awkwardly next to this couple who were all over each other.

They take a step back from each other and look anywhere except for at each other or at anyone in the room really.

“Thanks for coming.” Tim says.

“Of course. I would never abandon you.” Conner tells him back.

Oh no. Tim’s heart can’t handle that. Why does Kon always have to say things like that?!

This dimensions Dick, Jason, and Damian go over to greet their Tim, disrupting his kiss with Conner but Conner doesn’t let go of him and they just have to talk to him while he’s in a bear hug.

It’s very similar to when Tim was greeted before by his own brothers and it’s oddly comforting. 

“Okay okay.” Constantine says, “The lot of you are a sappy bunch, y’know? From what I’ve heard you haven’t even been switched a day and you’re all over each other.”

He stood in front of the circle, “Both of you come here and sit in the circle.”

They both walk into the circle.

This dimension’s Tim giving his Conner a quick peck before entering.

“Hold hands.” He tells them as he puts his arms out, towards them, his palms facing parallel to them. 

They grab each other's hands, facing each other. Constantine closes his eyes and then light emanates from the circle. 

This world’s Conner steps forward worried but Superboy stops him with just a reassuring touch to the shoulder.

“Ah I see…” Constantine mumbles and then chuckles.

“What is it?” Tim asks in his Red Robin voice, “Do you know who did this to us?”

Constantine just shakes his head, his eyes still closed, “It was meant to be. The dimensions just unravelled into each other in just the right way. Even if I weren’t here you would have been switched back eventually.”

“Good to know, I guess.” Jason sighs from the sidelines, “All our detective work and there isn’t an actual culprit. Wasted a whole day.”

“TT, I agree.” Damian says.

“Thank both of you for your hard work.” Dick sighs, deciding not to lecture them on the importance of caring and spending time together even if it wasn’t fruitful.

“Can you switch us back?” This universe’s Tim asks then he quickly adds, “Not that I hate your body or anything, but it feels weird kissing my boyfriend.” 

“You didn’t seem to have a problem with it a moment ago.” his Jason teases.

“Yes I can,” Constantine says, “Both of you close your eyes and take a deep breath when I say.”

Constantine crossed his outstretched hands and then closed them into fists and pulled them apart.

“In.”

They breathe in sync.

Constantine does the movement once more. 

The light pulses like a heartbeat.

“Out.”

They let it go.

“Think about your life. Find something or someone you care about that is in your current life and let it be your tether to your true self.” Constantine says.

Both Tim’s imagine their Conners.

They don’t know Constantine can see what they’re imagining so he just smiles to himself knowingly and drops to his knees, slamming his open palms into the ground.

The brightness is almost blinding and it feels like everything is shaking.

Then abruptly it stops.

“Open your eyes.” 

Tim opens them and immediately can feel the difference in his form even though they’re not all that different at all. He looks at his scarred hands and arms and then gives Constantine a lopsided grin, “I owe you one.”

“That you do.” Constantine says back, getting back up and wiping some sweat from his brow.

The other Tim jumps into his Conner’s arms and they’re kissing again.

Tim feels his own lips tingle and licks them then flushes realizing his lips were swollen because they’d just been devoured by the other Conner.

He looks over to Superboy and there’s a strange look on his face he can’t place. If he were to put just one word to it it may be… possessive?

No way.

“Welp, I’m getting tired, so if you don’t want to get stuck in this dimension then the lot of you who should better follow me.” Constantine yawns.

Both Tim’s say goodbye to their counterparts' families before they leave.

“It’s been wild.” Jason tells this dimension’s Tim, “Glad you got to try some burgers.”

“Remember what Dick and I told you, troublesome kid,” this dimension’s Jason tells Tim, “You’re quite alright.”

“I’ll miss you so much!” Both Dick’s say in unison, giving them hugs.

Both Damians sigh but also say goodbye.

“So…” Tim says to this dimension’s Conner, “Thanks for everything. Your bakery is really good. Take care.”

“Thank you for helping me out and coming when I called.” This dimension’s Tim says to Conner. “Remember what we talked about.”

This dimension’s Conner gave Tim a peck on the cheek, so did this dimension’s Tim to Conner.

Tim and Conner are rendered speechless as they watch the two take a step back hand in hand.

“Come on!” Constantine hurried.

Dick, Damian, and Jason had already gone through.

They both look at each other and then and then they’re holding hands too as they left their counterparts and returned home.

\---

When they got back, Constantine took off quickly. A few hours later they finally said goodbye to Tim’s brothers, who had refused to leave him alone. It was torturous for Tim because of the leering gazes of both Dick and Jason as well as their little comments here and there suggesting something between him and Conner, but finally it was just Conner and Tim in his living room.

“So…” Tim tries to fill in the silence before it gets awkward, “What happened while I was gone?”

When Conner didn’t say anything he looked up to see the entirely flustered face Conner was making.

Were blushes contagious? Because Tim could feel the heat in his own face rise, “W-what?”

“You uh…” Conner babbled and then just spit out quickly because he didn't think he could keep this a secret from Tim and it just felt like he needed to know. It was his body afterall, “You- or him I guess- or- ah- we kissed!”

A range of emotions flash through Tim so fast he doesn’t know if time was moving correctly around him. Had he been staring at Conner for a moment or an hour?!

“Tim?” Conner asks cautiously, “Hello?”

“Did you… like it?” Tim gets out and then immediately berates himself internally. WHY had he asked that?! WHY?! What did he even want him to say to that?!

Somehow Tim felt the jealousy swirling around in his gut because if he had liked it then it hadn’t actually been Tim that kissed him. But if he hadn’t liked it then was he rejecting him?! He doesn’t know if he could handle either! 

“Yes! I mean no!” he shouted and then reigned himself in, “I mean, yes? I… uh… I mean I just at the moment… um thought he was you?”

Tim again is short circuiting. WHAT DID THAT MEAN?! Yes or no?! 

“Tim?” Kon asked again, worrying over his expressioness but also openly horrified face, “I’m sorry! I should have known it wasn’t you! I mean I knew it was your body because y’know I’ve carried you so many times and like I’d know your weight in my arms immediately no matter what, plus-”

“You were carrying m- him?!” Tim interrupts.

“No! He jumped into my arms! He kind of had a freak out this morning… sorry about your window by the way- also don’t worry- I gave him clothes-”

“He wasn’t wearing CLOTHES?!” Tim’s voice rises, remembering the blue boxer shorts he’d been wearing to sleep last night. Then he looked down at his NASA T-shirt. He’d gone through his shirt drawer! 

“Oh god.” 

Had Conner seen his shirt in his drawer?! How was he supposed to explain that?!

“Tim?” Conner asks for the third time. He stops babbling and grinds his teeth closed because nothing he says seems to be coming out right. Maybe he needed to change the topic to a safer one.

“H-how was your time over there?” 

It was not the right question.

Tim paused a moment then seemed to get lost in his thoughts. He was about to bring something up but then immediately stopped himself and blushed and then tried again for something else and then stopping himself again.

“I um… you-he kissed me too…” Tim mumbles and Conner finally understands the amount of emotions Tim went through a moment ago.

“Did you like it?” Conner asks back, and that’s not right, why does he sound so accusing?!

Tim doesn’t answer and turns away from him covering his face.

Oh? 

Conner stings with jealousy suddenly, “You liked it.”

Tim couldn’t deny it. How could Tim explain that he liked it because… because it was very much like how he would imagine kissing him?!

“I-I...”

Conner walks around him and leans down to try to face Tim, “How did it happen?”

He pries Tim’s hands from his face as gently as he can but at the same time he wants Tim to answer him, “How? You let him?”

Tim shook his head no but then bit his lip because, he kind of did? “I was pretending to be him…”

“But you’re not him.” Conner stated, “And you didn’t have to go to that extent.”

The kiss with the other Tim was a mistake of identity, but with Tim it was different. Tim had known what was going on. Somehow this small detail made all the difference to him and he couldn’t help but pry for more information.

“How did he do it?” Conner demands more than asks.

“I- it was so sudden…”

“So he forced you?!” Conner’s fist not holding Tim’s arm tightens slightly, getting himself riled up.

“No!” Tim exclaimed, coming to himself at that suggestion, “Conner, he’s you. He was a complete gentleman. He thought he was kissing his boyfriend!”

Conner lets go of Tim’s arm, “But you’re not his boyfriend! You’re-”

He’s HIS Tim.

The other Tim was right, he was in too deep. 

“How did he do it?” Conner asks again more softly, crowding Tim’s space.

“I didn’t mean to.” Tim says as though Tim thinks he’s made that he’d deceived the other Conner, “He just grabbed me and before I knew it we were-”

Conner grabs him by the waist and pulls him in, then leans down swiftly devouring his lips. Tim’s arms are crushed to Conner’s chest and his hands tighten on Conner’s shirt.

Conner deepens the kiss and Tim can’t stop the moaning noise he makes when Conner’s tongue greets his own, neither can he stop the shiver running down his body.

“Better?” Conner asks against his lips. They’re both gasping.

Tim barely registers the question and doesn’t think he can say anything just yet so he nods his head in a small fervent movement.

“Why did you-” Tim starts.

“He kissed you so many times.” Conner accuses, “He kissed you while you were in the other body and he kissed you again when the other Tim was in yours.”

“Yeah but Th-that wasn’t-”

“But it was YOUR body,” Conner says, trying to convey his meaning as best he could, “All. Over. Him.”

He swiped his thumb over his lip, “His mouth made your lip swell.”

Tim remembered how his mouth felt after they’d switched back. Had it been that obvious?!

Conner leans in and sucks on it possessively, making Tim squeak in surprise, and Conner took that opportunity to deepen the kiss again. These noises he was making recently have been so strange! He wasn’t a mouse!

“NNnh… Why are you…” Tim asks breathlessly as they part again.

The other Tim’s words pop back up in Conner’s mind.

Take the chance.

“Tim.” Conner says. He grabs Tims hands and his eyes soften, “I… I think I-”

Tim was confused but he knew one thing and it was that THIS- This was right. The other Conner was good but what he had with his own Conner was something else entirely. He couldn't hold back anymore no matter what Conner had to say he had to make sure he knew.

“I love you.” Tim says in a quick rush of breath.

Conner grins and Tim thinks for once he’s made the right decision, “You bastard, I was going to say it first.”

Oh! He felt the same! A fluttering feeling filled his chest.

“But you didn’t. I said it first.” Tim teased.

“I love you.” Conner comes closer for a kiss once more.

Tim bridges the gap.

Maybe the universe had just wanted this all along. Maybe that’s why they’d been switched. 

Tim laughs at the thought. As if, if there even existed, an all powerful force in the universe, it would care so much about their small happiness.

Their small, insignificant, clumsy, perfectly imperfect happiness.

But it was a thought that made him smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So cheesy :)
> 
> Thank you for reading. I'm so glad so many people participated in TimKon Week this year! I really hope throughout the year we still get many more TimKon fics from everyone! Please kudos and comment! 
> 
> Thank you again!


End file.
